Chicken Pox
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: Both Hermione and Draco have a bad case of the chicken pox, and are trapped within their dorm until they get better. How will this ever go down?


**Hey all you lovely readers, I'm back with a new story. This story came to me one day when I was home alone, after I had been sick for a little while. I hope you like it.**

* * *

In their seventh year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were chosen as Head Boy and Girl. They were to work together to organize events. This led to many arguments and harsh words from both parties, but one event may have changed that forever.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and both Heads were going. One of the villager's children had just gotten the chicken pox. Hermione and Draco were the only ones who never have had the chicken pox, so naturally they got it.

Since only a few others at Hogwarts never had chicken pox before either, Pomfrey thought it would be best if they were to stay within the Head dorm, until they were well again, so they wouldn't infect anyone in the hospital wing. So they were not permitted to have any visitors. This led to big uproars from both Hermione and Draco.

"Why can't I have my friends over, they have all had chicken pox? Why do I have to be alone with her?" Draco said pointing at Hermione at the last part.

"What about me?" Hermione joined in "I have to live with the ferret; please, can't we have visitors, if not just one?"

Pomfrey, who was very tired hearing this, said "No, you cannot have any visitors; they might become infected by you two"

"But…" they said in union.

"No buts, no visitors and that's it" then she turned around and left the dorm.

Draco turned to Hermione and said "You know, this is all your fault, Mudblood"

At the sound of his words she turned shapely to him "My fault, how could it be my fault? I don't have control over your body, but if I had you would have been gone long ago" she yelled at him. Hermione then went to her room and slammed the door, Malfoy did the same.

After two days without company, besides the other Head, they both became restless. So they came pacing around their rooms, but mostly they were in the common room, with the fire on. They didn't talk.

Hermione felt that her uniform made the itching much worse, so she wore hot pants and a strap t-shirt. She hadn't thought of Draco's reaction. He didn't say anything, but he kept sneaking glances at her. He himself was wearing loose shorts and a t-shirt.

The third day went on, without conversation, and the chicken pocks weren't getting better. Draco then broke the silence, when they both were in the common room that late afternoon.

"You know, we could help each other, I scratch your back; you scratch my back, literally" Draco suggested, while scratching his arm.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this "You do know who you are talking to right? You really want my mudblood gems on your cloths?" she said mockingly.

"Usually no, but these spots itches the hell out of me, and there is this one on my back I can't reach" he said while trying to reach for the spot on his back.

"Fine, as long as no one ever finds out. Are we clear?" she said with a serious voice.

"Crystal. Can we just get started?"

They started to scratch each other's backs and arms. After a few minutes they had their arms around each other, scratching the other. With all the pleasure they got from the other's scratching, Hermione's hand went up into Draco's hair, and rubbed his hair and neck. This was a very sensitive spot for Draco, so he began felling tight downwards, while moaning. His hands went up and down Hermione's sides.

They were both breathing heavily, when Hermione's mind snapped back before it got too far, though her hands stayed place, she couldn't pull them away from those slick locks of his.

"This isn't helping, we need to think of something else" she said with a deep breath, while still holding on to him.

Draco pulled a little away, his hands at her waist, and said "I know what could take our minds off the itches" right after he crashed his lips down on hers.

Hermione stood there surprise for a second, but then she gave in and kissed him back, she didn't know why, but she just couldn't stop herself. Draco had been right, her mind wasn't on those annoying spots, but on the sweet and gentle kiss his mouth was giving her. Hermione's hand went once more through Draco hair, and the other was around his neck. One of Draco's hands was around her waist, and the other was stroking her cheek.

Hermione thought she was in heaven, until she felt Draco tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance, and then she was sure. Their tongues danced to an unknown melody that only they knew.

Draco's mind was spinning with pleasure. They way she had been dressed the last few days, had been driving him crazy, all he had wanted to do was to touch her, and now that he was he couldn't, and wouldn't, stop. His hands were everywhere, and Hermione liked it.

Hermione's hands began traveling downwards, to the hem of his t-shirt and went under it, to feel his bare stomach and chest. Quidditch had done him good. She sucked at his tongue, and he seemed to like it, because he moaned.

He guided her over to the couch and lowered them onto it, with him on top of her. Hermione followed willingly. He left her mouth and started kissing her neck. Hermione's hand had once again found their way around his neck, playing with his hair. His hands were drawing circles on her stomach, and traveling upwards. As one of his hands cupped one of her breast she gasped. Draco's mind snapped back, while he pulled away from her, still hovering above her, looking her in the eye. They didn't say anything. It looked as if tears were forming in her eyes. He lay down beside her, wrapped his arm around her and held her, until they both fell asleep, very confused.

When Draco woke up the next morning, Hermione wasn't they. He couldn't blame her, they _were_ enemies, but a part of him had wanted her to still be there when he woke up.

But there was one thing he was sure of, this had been the best sickness he had ever had.

* * *

**So what did you think of it? Let me know in a review. By the way, I have finished the next chapter for "Hermione's the Man", I'm just waiting for it to be validated at HPFF.**


End file.
